Just to see you again
by Mitsumori
Summary: Midna regrets her decision to destroy the Mirror of Twilight. Is she ready to give up herself to see Link again? Yes, I know there's no hyphens. I don't know why they disappeard. Hope you understand when someone is talking or not.
1. Chapter 1: I miss you

**Chapter 1: I miss you**

Midna looked out over the world, Twilight Realm, her world. She had responsibility over it, but she couldn't stop wondering what would happen if she had done another decision. She knew that she had decided the best, she had used her head, but her heart wanted to go back.

She saw him over and over again, the look in his face when she destroyed the mirror. She had tried to forget it all but failed. It was too late now…

There was so much being undone. So much she wanted to say. But it was too late. They would never see each other again.

_Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin. One can not exist without the other…_

All those memories... Was it just a month ago? All those memories… She hated and loved them at the same time.

Why her? Why they? Why _never more_?

There was so much she wanted to tell him.

She turned around. She walked into the throne room. It was empty. She sat down on the throne. She hasn't been able to cry since that day…

_Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin…_

She wished she could go back, to the desert. She wished she had said all those words to him…

_No, Midna_, she thought. _It was the right decision. You have to protect your world. It may not happen again._

One part of her almost wanted that it would happen again, because then she maybe could meet him again. The Hero of Twilight. Link.

She remembered that first day in Faron Woods. Her selfish thoughts when she saw him become a wolf. She teased and taunted him so many times, but still she felt something she never had felt before.

She also remembered that day Zant cursed both Link and her, and how Link carried her all the way to Hyrule Castle, and Zeldas sacrifice.

In the light world she had things she never had got in the twilight world. True friends. And… something more.

She was a Twili. She was the Twilight Princess, the true ruler of the Twilight Realm. She had duties and her common sense said to her that it was the only right to do, but… Her heart said something else.

_No matter how much you desire otherwise, you'll never become more than a shadow in their world…_

They had experienced so much together. Together they had saved both the light world and the Twilight Realm. They had defeated Zant and Ganondorf. And her only reward was endless pain.

Did he think about her sometimes? Did he remember her at all? Or was he just happy it all was over, so he could live his happy life in Ordon Village? With that girl… Ilia?

Or did he miss her too?

She had so many questions but she had no answers. She would never see him again, never see his world again.

She got up from the throne and started walked out of the room. The regret in her heart screamed, but she could not even cry.

She opened the palace doors and continued walking, until she came to the spot were the Mirror of Twilight used to be. She reached out her hand in the air and maked a fist. She regretted her decision so much. She wanted to go back.

_I miss you_, she thought. _I miss you so much._


	2. Chapter 2: Questions without answers

**Chapter 2: Questions without answers**

P-princess? Princess Midna?

One of her subjects stood behind her with an confused look in her face.

Is Princess Midna concerned about something?

Midna smiled sadly.

No. It's nothing, Deiz. I'm fine.

She turned around, met her subject's eyes, and walked back to the palace. She talked with Deiz, but it was just idle talk, her thoughts were somewhere else.

Midna knew that she couldn't speak with anyone about her feelings. Maybe, maybe she could have done that with Zelda, but that was of course impossible. Zelda really was her friend. Before Zant took over Twilight Realm, they often had met via the Mirror of Twilight to discuss "royal things", like keeping peace between the light world and the shadow world. Midna was sad about loosing Zelda too.

Is it sure Princess Midna is fine? Last month Princess Midna haven't been like… before.

I promise, Deiz, its fine. I've experienced a lot of things; no one is the same person after something like that.

Deiz didn't seem very convinced. Midna didn't like to lie to her. Deiz was her nearest friend in Twilight Realm. But everyone in this world expected that she would marry a nice Twili man some day. No ruler, no Twili at all, in the Twilight Realms history had… fallen in love with someone from the light world. No one would understand her.

She sat down on the throne again. She remembered the moment when she entered Twilight Realm after destroying the mirror. Everyone had stared at her, chocked over seeing their princess again. She had smiled to them; she had been received in triumph. She had concealed her shattered heart well. Who had heard about a ruler with broken heart, a ruler who frets about protecting her world? Because that's why she had destroyed the mirror. No one like Ganondorf might came into Twilight Realm again, that's how everything had started. She could have defeated Zant by her own, but when his powers were strengthen by Ganondorf he was too strong. He had transformed her into a little imp. She had been needing help, and then she saw _him_…

Is it sure?

Deiz asked again: it was obvious she wanted to know the truth.

Deiz!

S-sorry, Princess Midna…

Please, Deiz, say "you".

Once again she was standing on the stop where the Mirror of Twilight used to be. Once again she was reaching out her hand, trying to find a way out. It was pointless. But she tried.

Mirror of Twilight, I command you to appear again!

It was night and no one could hear her.

Nothing happened.

I am the Twilight Princess! I command you to appear!

Nothing happened.

Appear! Appear! I command you… please…

No mirror.

Please…please…

She fell down on the ground. Why couldn't she at least cry? Why did no tears fall from her red eyes?

Link… Link…

Princess Midna?

Deiz had seen it all.


	3. Chapter 3: The Disclosure

**Chapter 3: The Disclosure**

Midna couldn't speak. Deiz had seen it all. Deiz knew. Deiz has seen what she had tried to do every night the last night.

What…? What did you say, Princess Midna?

Deiz… I can't say it…

But of course she has to say it. She has to tell everything. About her journey, about the mirror… about Link. If she didn't tell it now, Deiz would find out it by herself. Midna knew Deiz.

Did you tried to get the Mirror of Twilight to appear?

Midna took a deep breath.

Yes. I did.

An half-hour later she had told everything about her journey to Deiz. Everything except for her feelings.

But, Princess, there's one thing I don't understand. Why did you said the Hero of Twilights name?

_Oh no._

Because…. because… Deiz, I can't say it. I… I can't…

Of course I can't force you, Twilight Princess…

Deiz really could force her to say it. Midna had said to her to not use her most solemn title: Twilight Princess. Deiz was not mean, but she was very curious.

I… I want to come back to him. I want to meet him again.

That was a pretty good answer: obvious without to reveal too much.

I'm sorry I can't help you, Princess.

I know, Deiz. Let's get back to the palace.

Midna headed for her bedroom. Outside her bedroom door she said good-night to Deiz, and Deiz reminded her about the Shadow Ceremony tomorrow, because "Princess Midna seems to not having her mind in her royal duties right now".

It was impossible to sleep. Memories, pain and loneliness was flowing through her head. The moment when she had left Link in a burning house. The moment he took the master Sword. The moment she turned back to her true form. He thought that she was helping him, but he was helping her just as much.

_Link… Will I ever see you again?_


	4. Chapter 4: A second chance

**Chapter 4: A second chance**

The morning came. Midna got up from her bed and looked out through the window. Another day filled with miss and pain.

Well, it wasn't an ordinary day. The Shadow Ceremony was about to begin. It was held to celebrate that their princess had defeated Zant and peace was returned to the Twilight Realm. _It wasn't just because of me_, she thought. Actually there was just a few Twili who knew about the Hero of Twilight.

She walked out of her bedroom. For a short moment she thought Deiz would stand there and wait for her, but Deiz was a member of the orchestra. She greeted the palace servants and they opened the doors for her great entrance.

She smiled with a dignified look in her face. This was her people. She loved them.

The orchestra stopped playing. Midna could see Deiz smiling face.

She said some words to her people; she didn't even listen to herself. Then she sat down in her throne. These ceremonies were a little boring to her: she have to sit down while all the others was dancing and talking.

The orchestra started playing the royal melody, her favorite song. Someone hold a speech to her honor. Midna still didn't listening. She couldn't feel any real happiness anymore. She just stared at the place where the mirror used to be…

Suddenly a pretty odd-looking Twili stood in front of her and caught her attention.

Twilight Princess, he said with a low voice. I can help you.

What do you mean? she asked.

I can get you back to the light world you desire.

Midna was like paralysed. Was this Twili lying? Was he making fun of her?

Or did he spoke truth?

I'm a magican, the Twili said. There is one way you can go to the light world again for a while. It would be hard, and it may hurt you, but I've heard about your suffering…

I'm ready to pay any price for that. H-how?

Are you sure?

Yes!

Come here then.

Midna raised up from the throne and walked with the magican to the place where the mirror used to be.

You have to sacrifice yourself, said the magican.

I said I was ready to pay any price.

I can get you out of this world for a while, but only one time. You have to put someone else on the throne temporally. It will hurt, and you might not be able to come back here.

But how…?

I can transform you into a Hylian.

For a short moment Midna was going to shout out "No!", but she was speechless. To be transformed into a Hylian… Was she ready to give up her identity? Her world? Herself?

But, that would mean that she could meet him again… And it was temporally. Actually, she had been transformed into something else before. She could handle it.

A new decision.

- I do it.

- Are you sure?

- Yes.

- I think you have to say something to your people.

Midna sighed and turned around.

People of Twilight Realm!

Everybody were now looking at her.

I've done a hard decision. But it feels right. As you all know, I've experienced a wonderful journey in the light world for one month ago. And now… With this magicans help, I've decided to go back there.

A chocked feeling sough through the crowd.

- It's only temporally, but while I'm gone I let Deiz of Twilight Palace rule over the Twilight Realm. The council will help you. I'm sorry, but I… I have to follow my heart. Farewell!

- Now, she said to the magican.

The magican raised his arms and a dark-blue jet flowed to her. She were enclosed of it. It hurted, it was a flow of pain, but she had to stuck it out. And suddenly, the Twilight Realm faded away.


	5. Chapter 5: Back to the light

**Chapter 5: Back in the Light**

She had difficulty in breathing. She couldn't see anything, everything was too light. She felt a terrible pain, but it was going to disappear. Suddenly she remembered what she had done. She opened her eyes.

She saw a blue sky and a warm sun. She saw golden sand and stone. She saw an empty stand where the Mirror of Twilight once had been.

She was in the light world.

An happiness without borders filled her heart. She was back in the light world! She was back in _his _world!

And she was a Hylian.

She raised up carefully and looked out over the Mirror Chamber.

Twilight Princess… You had used forbidden magic…

Suddenly the Sages stood in front of her. She got a bit surprised of seeing them.

You ought not to be here.

I- I know… she said. But can't you understand…

There's nothing to do about it now. But you only have two weeks, then you must decide if you will stay here as a Hylian or stay in Twilight Realm. It's your decision.

The Sages disappeared.

Midna couldn't think about it too long, she was too happy to be back in the light world.

She started walking out of the Mirror Chamber.

Many hours later she were finally in Lanayru Province, outside Castle Town. Tired and hungry she walked in through the town doors. She missed her magical powers. As a normal Hylian she couldn't warp and got tired more often.

She saw Hyrule Castle. Zelda… she have to meet her, of course. She headed for it.

Halt! And who do you think you are?

One of the guards stood in front of her. She had not thought this could happen.

I know the princess!

Yeah, sure. Go back home!

_Rude, little…_ she thought but turned around and sat down on the fountain.

She saw her reflection in the water. She saw a young Hylian girl with pale skin. The hair was black, with a shade of blue, and it reached to the shoulders. She was wearing a long, dark-blue and white dress. The only sign that was showing she once was a Twili was the red eyes.

_Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin…_

Had the coin lost its one side now? Or was she still the princess of shadows?

She had to meet Zelda.

She crept on the roof, hoping to don't get discovered. She jumped down to the ground and running into the castle. The guards were talking, so they didn't notice her.

Intruder!

More guards.

Stop! she shouted. Please, stop, I know princess Zelda, I have to meet her. Say to her that… Midna is here.

The guards looked confused. Midna smiled friendly to them, and two of the guards walked away.

They go and inform Zelda, then we'll see if you're lying or not!

I'm not lying.

She started to feel the old feeling, she started to be the one she was before she destroyed the mirror. Teasing people, with a twinkle in her eyes.

The guards came back.

Princess Zelda wants you meet her at the throne room.

I follow ya', said the other guard.

They headed for the throne room. The guard opened the door.

Midna?


	6. Chapter 6: Those words I never said

**Chapter 6: Those words I never said**

Zelda stood up in front of the throne. She had a chocked look in her face, unlike her otherwise calm and cold expression.

Zelda… Midna said.

Is that you, Midna?

Yes, it's me. I'm… I'm a Hylian.

Midna smiled and walked closer Zelda.

You didn't expected _this_, right? she said. I'm happy to see you!

How? And why?

Midna told Zelda about the magican. But she didn't told about how much she had suffered the last month. She would tell it, but not right now.

You've been using forbidden magic, Midna. You shouldn't be here.

I know, she sighed. But… I couldn't stand it out anymore. If you knew…

Zelda smiled and took her hand. It's was very unlike her.

I'm glad to see you too, Midna.

She got food and drink. Midna told Zelda about what she had been doing the last month, and so did Zelda. They talked about what they wanted to do know, they talked about everything, like near friends do.

I guess you didn't came back only for my sake.

Midna didn't answer that, but she smiled gently.

That night Midna slept in one of the castle's guest rooms.

_I'm back, _she thought._ I will meet him again. Tomorrow._

In the dawn next morning, Midna and Zelda rode out of Castle Town, heading for Ordon Village. Midna still wasn't used to be a Hylian, but she was so happy that she didn't think about it. Finally… After so much pain she would see him again.

She understood that she had to tell Zelda what she felt for him. It was time for that now.

Zelda…

Yes, Midna?

There's one thing I have to tell you.

And then the words came. All those things that had been eating up her soul, all those things she never had said to anyone. It was a relief, even if it was difficult.

… I love him.

The last words.

Zelda smiled to her, a friendly and kind smile. She did not say anything.

They rode into Faron Province, to the place where she first had saw him become a wolf, and where her selfish plan took form. She regretted that, but it was forgotten.

Through the forest, into Ordon Province…

His house. But he wasn't there.

He is sure in the village. I'll go and get him, Zelda said and headed for the village.

Midna was left outside the house. Finally… she would see Link. After so much pain… After so much miss… She would say all those words.

Zelda came back. Beside her stood a boy with dark-blond hair and blue eyes. He was dressed I Ordon way. He had a chocked look in his face.

It was him.

Midna smiled, a smile filled with pure happiness.

I found you.

And then she ran into his arms. No words were necessary.

And finally the tears came. One months painful tears finally fell from her red eyes.

And 'til the end, those words she never said:

Link… I love you.

She felt that he felt the same.


	7. Chapter 7: Something I got to tell you

**Chapter 7: Something I got to tell you**

Link and Midna talked the rest of the day: about the past and the future. Midna told Link about her pain in the Twilight Realm, how much she regretted her decision, how she every night tried to came back to the light world, and how she gave up herself for his sake.

"I've really missed you too. Some days it felt like I was going to die." Link said.

He told her about his problems with Ilia. Ilia had thought they should have a happy ending together.

"Ilia is really my best friend and I really do care for her. I hope she isn't too sad."

"I'm sure she isn't" Midna said.

"But Midna… Did you really became a Hylian and left your world… for me?"

"I have to pay back for all those times the Hero of Twilight saved me" she said and giggled.

Then she smiled sadly.

"Yes, I did, Link. Every day without you was like a nightmare. I was ready to do anything to get back here. "

She hugged him.

"I don't want to think about when these two weeks are end… The Sages said I have to decide if I should stay here with you as a Hylian or go back to Twilight Realm…"

"Do you really want to lose yourself, Midna?"

"No, but I don't wants to lose you either, Link. Not again…"

Link took her hand and smiled to her.

"Then we don't think about it right now. Come here, we have left Zelda waiting too long."

Outside Zelda was talking with Rusl. She turned around when she saw them.

"Link, Midna, I have to go back to the castle now. I will come back here. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Zelda."

Zelda sat up on her horse and rode away.

"Well, Link, Rusl said. Who's this young lady?"

"My name is Midna. And you must be Rusl. I've heard about you, Midna said and reached out her hand to greet. Rusl took it.

"Nice to meet you, Midna. I'm sure the other ones in the village would like to meet you. Why don't you go there, both of you?

They followed Rusl to the village.

Midna only had seen Ordon once, when she had ordered Link to get her a sword and shield. Sure Link thought it was a nice place, but she was still not use to all this… light.

Most of the villagers were curious about her. Link and Midna answered the same questions again and again. Midna thought it was a bit amusing to be introduced to the children, Malo, Talo, Beth and Colin; she knew exactly who they were, she had seen them many times hiding in Links shadow, but they had no idea who she was.

The children was not very interested in her anyway, they just wanted Link should tell them how he had slayed all those monsters during his journey.

'Til the end they were outside the mayor Bo's house: Ilias house.

"Are you sure…?" she asked.

"It can't wait."

Ilia sat behind the house and sew. She smiled when she saw Link, but the smile faded away when she saw Midna.

"Who are you?" she asked, and she sounded afraid.

Midna tried to look friendly.

"Hello, Ilia, my name is Midna"

Ilia looked confused. She was looking at Midna, then Link, then Midna again.

"I… I haven't seen you before... Are you from Castle Town?" she said.

"No, I'm from a place very far away. "

"…Link?"

Ilia looked almost desperately. It was obvious that whole her world was going to crash down.

"Ilia…"

Link smiled friendly, but there was a glitch of desperation in his eyes too.

"What… How… When…?"

"I met Midna on my journey… She helped me a lot…and now she's back…"

Link didn't know how to explain. Midna gave him an eye that ment: " I'll talk to her, go away". So he did. Ilia tried to follow after him, but Midna reached out her hand to spot her. Ilia turned around to her.

"So…" Midna said. "Link and you have been best friends a long time, right?"

She remembered when Link had found Ilia in Telmas bar. _Aw, what an emotional reunion! Yes, a girl and her wolf! _Midna had said. There had been a special bound between Link and Ilia.

"Yes… we have" Ilia answered.

"Well, that has to be nice. To have someone you had known in whole your life and all that."

Ilia stood quiet for a while, staring at the ground. Then she raised her head. Her green eyes looked straight into Midnas red.

"Why are you even talking to me?" she said.

Midna didn't have time to answer before Ilia continued:

"Who are you? Where do you come from? And how… hoe do you know Link?"

Ilias looked defiant, but there were tears in her eyes.

Midna knew that she couldn't tell the truth. But she also knew that she couldn't lie to Ilia. She didn't know Ilia, but she could see that Ilia would see through her if she lied.

So she smiled to Ilia, trying to calm her down, and said:

"I'm Midna. And I think we feel the same for Link."

For a short moment, a flame of rage flowed through Ilias face. Then the tears in her eyes started run down to her face, and she ran away.

**OK, this is how I write comments… This is my first fanfiction, so I don't know so much. In the other chapters, there was no " or -. I don't know why they disappeared, but now I think the " is back… And, I'm from Sweden, so I not very good at English. Hope you like this story!**


	8. Chapter 8: Until she came

**Chapter 8:**** Until she came**

Midna sat on the bridge over the shallow river that was flowing trough Ordon Village. A light breeze was blowing.

There has been five days since she came to the light world. They had gone too fast. She only had two weeks. If not…

Five wonderful days. Link was always by her side, just like before. They had talked a lot, about memories and… the future.

Ilia had been avoiding them. Midna felt guilty about it. Ilia sure wanted her to go back to Twilight Realm and stay there forever, if she had knew.

But it was so wonderful to finally be with him again. To look into his blue eyes every day, to hear his voice, to laugh and cry with him.

It was just like before. Except for there was much more peaceful now, there was no Zant or Ganondorf who had to be defeated. They had all time they needed… for each other.

She didn't wanted to even think about when the time would end.

She knew that she have to make a decision soon. Stay here or go back to the twilight? How ironic… Just five days ago she wanted to go back to the light world, and now she wanted to go back to the twilight. Or did she really wanted? If she went back, she would never see Link or Zelda again… But if she stayed, she would never become the Twilight Princess again, never be a Twili again.

But it wasn't sure she could go back to the twilight even if she decided to do. The magican had said that it wasn't sure she could go back…

What had she done?

Would she like a life like this? A life as a Hylian, living in Ordon Village. Never ever become a ruler again. Never ever see Twilight Realm again. Never ever… be Midna again.

No. That wasn't her destiny. That couldn't be her destiny.

But was her destiny endless pain and missing?

All those decisions she had to take. She didn't want to think about them. Everything was so hard, so difficult.

She couldn't believe that for just a year ago she never even dreamed about been thinking like this.

How fast your life could be totally changed.

She rose up. Link was coming back from the ranch. For some reason she didn't want to spend time with him right now. She needed to think, and she needed to do it alone.

Link waved to her and she smiled.

"I'll go for a walk in the woods. I have to think about some things" she said.

Link nodded to her.

"See you later" she said, and walked away.

It was a beautiful day. The sunlight created patterns on the ground when it jostled through the trees branches.

The light world was a nice place. But it couldn't compare with the Twilight Realm.

She realized that she missed her own world. One more thing that made her decision harder. Wonderful.

Suddenly she saw something, a white cape, flapping among the trees. Someone was running in front of her, but she couldn't see who it was because the back was turned to her. She got curious and started follow the stranger in the white cape, carefully so she shouldn't get noticed. After twenty minutes Hyrule Field could just be seen behind the trees.

Now she really wanted to know who the one in the white cape was. She speeded up to catch up with him or her. Then she happened to step on a stick which caused a pretty loud sound. The stranger in the white cape turned around and met Midnas eyes.

It was young girl with green eyes and blonde hair. It was Ilia.

"Why are you here?" they both asked at the same time.

Midna was very surprised.

"Why aren't you in Ordon?" she said.

"Why are you following me" Ilia asked and she sounded angry.

Midna sighed. She sat down on a log and made a gesture that Ilia should do the same.

"You have a lot of things to explain, Ilia" she said.

"You too" Ilia said and sat down.

"Where are you going?"

"Castle Town"

"And why are you going there"

"Not your business"

Midna started to think that Ilia were very annoying. She didn't know exactly why, the fact that Ilia was angry with her were actually well-founded. She didn't want to give up before she knew that errand Ilia had at Castle Town.

"Then why…"

"No, now it's _my_ turn to ask you questions," Ilia discounted. "Where do you really come from? Why are you following me? Why did you come to Ordon? Everything was so good before you came, but then…"

Ilia sobbed and then she was quiet.

_Stupid little girl_… Midna thought.

"Listen, Ilia. I understand why you're angry with me, but it isn't a reason to run away from Ordon…"

"I'm not running away"

"Then why are you going to Castle Town?"

"That's not your…"

"Yes, Ilia, it _is_ my business."

Ilia didn't answer. Midna waited with patient. She knew that she would never get the answer if she got angry too.

The one she was before should already have said something demeaning by this time. But she wasn't the one she was before. And the new Midna was more suitable to this situation.

"I'm going to visit Telma, if you know her. Happy now?"

Midna gave her a smile, filled with satisfaction.

"Then I'll follow you"

Ilia looked chocked and furious at the same time. Before she could start protesting, Midna said:

"Don't even try to prevent me. Someone has to make sure that you come home again, right?"

Castle Town was full of people as always, so no one noticed Midna and Ilia. They walked down the stair that leaded to Telmas Bar. Telmas cat, Louise, was outdoors and she meowed to them.

Telma was surprised but happy to see Ilia.

"Ilia?" she said. "How nice to see you! How you're doing?"

It took a while before she even saw Midna. Midna introduced herself as "Ilias acquaintance". Then Ilia whispered something to Telma and she walked over to a door beside the bar. Telma hesitated before she followed her.

"Oh, don't worry, I can wait here", Midna said.

When Telma and Ilia had left her alone, Midna remembered that she had not said to Link that she was going to castle Town with Ilia. What would he think when she didn't come back from her walk in the woods? She didn't want to worry him for nothing.

Then she saw a postman who rose up from a table, and he gave her an idea. There was paper and ink on the bar. Midna took it and started writing a letter. She wrote that she was fine; she was in Castle Town, would probably stay there a while but would come back soon. She gave the letter to the postman.

Can you please deliver this? To Link. Ordon Village.

The postman nodded and walked out of the bar.

Midna could hear Ilia and Telmas voices from the room beside, but she couldn't hear what they said. She realized that this was a good occasion to find out what Ilia were really doing. She walked over to the door and started eavesdropping.

"Everything was just fine until _she_ came!"

Ilias indignant voice made Midna disappointed. Was that all? Had she ran away because Link didn't respond to her affection? Ridiculous.

"Ilia…" Telma said. "I understand you're very sad, I really do, but you must realize that you can't…"

"I can. She _will_ go back to the place she came from, I just have to find out what place it is. She _will_ be gone!"


End file.
